Shut Up, You're Beautiful
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: After Natalya begins to take Team LayCool's insults too hard, Melina sets out to prove to her how much more beautiful she is. Femmslash. Not your thing, don't read. Rated M for mild sexiness.


Mmmk. This is my first femmslash. I reeeeally hope I did a good job. Especially because these are two of the few WWE Divas I actually respect and admire anymore. So, please let me know what you think!

(line)

Natalya shivered, her skin breaking out in goosebumps as a pair of soft lips glided over hers. Her dark haired lover pressed her against the wall, pausing in her kisses to brush fingers through Nat's blond hair, playing with the streak of pink Nat had in honor of her family. Nat pulled Melina's lips back to hers, relishing the way the brunette seemed to melt into her.

They were an odd pairing, to be sure, especially considering the fights they were having in the ring. The slaps, the tackles, the intense focus, had all exploded in their faces one night. They had argued in the ring, so close their noses were practically touching. Nat had barely been able to breathe, so strong was her urge to kiss Melina. After the segment, she had slipped into her dressing room, hoping to calm herself down. About two minutes later, the door banged opened and of course, it was Melina. She and Nat stood there, just staring at each other for several long moments, then Melina crossed the room in three quick strides, grabbed Nat, and yanked her into a hard, almost brutal kiss. Of course, Nat had kissed her back with everything she had.

That had been two weeks ago, and since then the two had met in either Nat or Melina's locker rooms before or after or even during the shows to make out. But that was all. Nat could tell Melina wanted more, but she wasn't ready to go there. She couldn't help but compare herself to Melina- physically, Melina was perfection. Nat's waist was too big, her thighs too round, her breasts too large and out there. In her mind, everything Michelle and Layla said about her was true. No matter how hard she trained, she couldn't make herself as skinny or as beautiful as them.

Nat was startled out of her thoughts by Melina's teeth scraping over her earlobe, causing her to tremble as heat flowed throughout her body.

Melina's hands skimmed down her sides, starting to tug up the t-shirt Nat wore. Nat shied away, almost instinctively.

'What's wrong, sweetie?" Melina murmered. Nat turned away.

"I'm too ugly," she mumbled. Before she could move, Melina had her pinned against a locker, her eyes blazing.

"You're wrong, Nat," she said firmly. She kissed Natalya hard, taking her breath away. "You are so beautiful," she murmered against her lips. "Inside and out." Her hands returned to the t-shirt, this time pulling it over her head before Nat had time to protest.

"Let me show you," she whispered. She trailed her lips down Nat's neck, pausing to lick at her pulse point, causing Nat to suck in her breath as heat pooled in between her thighs and in her face. Melina ran the tips of her fingers over Nat's collarbone, then down her arms.

"You're strong," she said, her voice low and throaty. "It's sexy." She then moved her hands to Nat's hips, pulling her up against her. "You're soft, and warm," she whispered. She dropped to her knees in front of Nat, pulling Nat down with her, laying her gently on the floor before straddling her, rubbing their hips together, causing Nat's eyes to almost roll back into her head at the delicious friction between their bodies. Somehow, Nat's bra ended up on the floor with Melina's. Melina cupped Nat's breasts, brushing her thumbs over the nipples without letting up on the grinding of her hips into Nat's. She leaned down and kissed her at the same time, slipping her tongue into Nat's mouth, and Nat thought she might just die of sensory overload.

Melina pulled her lips away from Nat's and paused the rolling of her hips, smirking a bit at Nat's groan of protest. She made quick work of the button on Nat's jeans, pulling them off along with her own. She giggled for a moment at Nat's pink lace underwear, then straddled her again, staring down at her for a few long moments.

How could Nat think herself anything but beautiful? Especially now- blond and pink hair in messy, sexy waves around her shoulders, her eyes dark with pleasure, her body soft and supple under Melina.

"I wish you could see how gorgeous you look right now," Melina murmered before leaning down to kiss Nat again, rubbing their hips together, slowly, torturously, smiling as Nat gasped and moaned underneath her, wriggling her hips, trying to get Melina to increase her pace. Finally, she took mercy and sped up, grinding down harder on Nat with every roll of her hips.

Nat was gasping and writhing under her, her body was on fire, blazing all throughout her. Melina increased her pace further, and Nat could feel the heat rushing downwards, suddenly bursting through her, her body arching up against Melina, shaking with the pleasure rushing through her.

"Oh god, Melina!" she cried out, feeling Melina shuddering above her as her own orgasm ripped through her, leaving them both breathless and shaking, Melina laying on top of Nat, their fingers linked together.

After a few minutes, Melina rolled off of Nat, onto her side, and looked down at her. Nat closed her eyes, ready for what she was certain would come out of Melina's mouth- insults, jokes about her looks and weight, laughing that someone like Melina would actually want to be with someone like Natalya.

Instead, Melina cupped her face in her hands and kissed her, long and deep, then stood up, pulling Nat to her feet and kissing her again before she handed Nat her pants and shirt.

"As much as I hate to cover you up, baby, we should get to the hotel before we continue this," she said softly. Nat stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, then her huge, beautiful smile lit up her face. Melina pulled her out of the locker room, pausing to kiss her again, not caring who saw. She laced her fingers with Nat's, then lead her out to the bus to the hotel.

"Everyone's staring," Nat whipsered. Melina grinned.

"Only because you're so damn pretty," she murmered back. Nat grinned this time, starting to actually believe her. She was still grinning when Melina pulled her around and kissed her again, this time in front of everyone, who catcalled and whistled. Melina pulled back, smiling at Nat. The two of them stepped onto the bus together, ignoring the whispers and stares. They had each other. For now, nothing else mattered.


End file.
